Eren's Neko
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: A year ago, Eren Jeager found a neko on the streets. That neko changed his life in a way he'll never forget.
1. Part 1

Eren sat in the living room of his apartment watching TV. Though he wasn't really paying attention to it. His mind was... elsewhere. And he was trying desperately not to stare at the beautiful creature laying on the loveseat to his right.

It was laying horizontally on the seat, resting its feet on one side and resting it's head on its arms on the other. It was wearing blue cotton shorts and a grey t-shirt. A black cat's tail swaying from side to side, sticking out of a tailored hole on the shorts. On its head were black ears rotating because of the sounds in the room. It had black hair, styled bangs with an undercut.

The creature was a male neko, a human-cat hybrid. And his name... was Levi.

A year ago, Eren found him in an alley on a rainy, cold day. He was shivering violently and he looked so helpless, only wearing a long tattered brown shirt, and Eren couldn't help but take him into his home.

_Eren was walking home from a long day at work in the pouring rain. He had no umbrella and he was getting soaked through his jacket and jeans down to his t-shirt and boxers._

_"Damn weather people. They said absolutely nothing about it raining today!" He mumbled to himself angrily._

_He continued to stomp on the sidewalk, trying to get through the three block walk to his apartment. He turned down an alley he knew to be a shortcut and continued to go. He walked fast and didn't even notice he walked by something sitting by the wall until he got to the end and paused. He turned around and looked back. There was... what looked to be a person sitting with its arms wrapped around its legs and shivering on the alley floor. Eren walked slowly towards it and upon closer inspection, he noticed it to be a boy (at least that's what he thought), but not just any boy, a neko boy._

_He walked closer and kneeled down near it. "Hey..."_

_The boy lifted its head from its raised knees and looked at Eren with a surprised look._

_Eren was awestruck...He was absolutely beautiful. He had steel grey eyes and messy jet black hair with cat ears sitting on the top of his head, layed down on his head, indicating he was scared/pissed. They looked so... soft. And Eren unconsciencely raised his hand and went to touch the cute ears._

_When Eren got close, the neko lashed out at him, scratching Eren's hand._

_"Don't touch me!" he yelled in a surprisingly... deep voice._

_Eren reeled back in surprised and landed right on his ass, getting it even more wet than it already was. He looked at his hand and noticed three parallel scratch marks on the top._

_"Ouch... What was that for?" He asked the shivering hybrid._

_"Don't touch me..." He repeated with his brows furrowed._

_"Well so-rry for trying to help..."_

_"You weren't trying to help me! You were going to touch my ears!" He covered said things._

_Eren grinned and scratched his head. "Yeah well..."_

_"'Well' what?!"_

_"They looked soft..."_

_The neko blushed and looked away. "What do you want, huh? You want to experiment on me too?"_

_Eren's eyes widened. "No... hell no! I want to help you."_

_"Sure. That's what they all say."_

_"Do i really look like a person who would experiment on someone?"_

_"'Someone'? Im not a human..."_

_"So what? You have rights just like everyone else."_

_"Most people don't think so._

_"Im not like most people." Eren smiled at him. "And i really want to help you. I don't have much but I offer you all I've got."_

_The neko was lost in his thoughts for a minute. "So... you're going to let me into your home? Without even knowing a thing about me?"_

_"Hmm..." Eren tapped his chin in thought."What's you're name?"_

_"...Its Levi..."_

_"Nice to meet you Levi. Im Eren!" Eren said excitedly and held out his hand._

_Levi hesitantly took it and shook Eren's hand._

_"There! Now we know something about another!" Eren got up and offered his hand once again. "So what do you say? Wanna go to my place?" He said grinning._

_Levi looked up at him with wide eyes. Then he looked at Eren's outstretched hand. He nodded then once again grabbed the warm hand. Eren grinned even wider and pulled Levi to his bare feet. Eren looked down at them and frowned._

_"I don't think you should be walking barefoot in this weather, there's debris everywhere."_

_"I'll be fi- Wha?! Put me down!" Levi screamed as Eren picked him up bridal style. That's when he noticed how small and light Levi was... And when he discovered his tail. _

_He struggled and punched Eren's chest._

_"C-calm down!"_

_"Put! Me! Down!" He accentuated each word with a punch._

_Eren sighed and put Levi down. Levi huffed when he finally got back on his feet and took a step away from Eren._

_"I didn't say you could carry me!"_

_"Well, can I carry you?_

_"No!" he yelled._

"_Why not?"_

_"Because I said so!"_

_Eren sighed again. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when you hurt your feet. Now come on." Eren walked out of the alley with Levi following him._

_Eren checked on him and smiled when he noticed Levi had his arms crossed and a cute pout on his face. He frowned, though, when he saw him shiver._

_"Levi..."_

_The shorter man looked up and at Eren with a glare._

_"You'll be warmer if you let me carry you." Eren said still walking._

_Levi shrugged. "Ill be okay."_

_"Why don't you like to be touched?"_

_"Who really LIKES to be touched? That's weird..."_

_"You know what i meant... Is it because of the experimentation?"_

_Levi's eyes went downcast._

_"Im sorry..."_

_"Don't be."_

_Eren suddenly stopped and Levi almost ran into him. Eren turned around and got closer to Levi. Levi flinched but didn't back off, his ears flat against his head again._

_Eren looked into his eyes. "Well I can sure as hell promise I'll never hurt you. I wouldn't dare. You don't deserve that kind of torture."_

_Levi's eyes widened._

_"Do you trust me?" Eren asked carefully._

_Levi lowered his head and stared at the ground._

_"I... I don't know..."_

_Eren nodded. "Then I need to earn it" He grabbed Levi's hand and turned around and once again continued to walk to his apartment._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_"So... here we are." Eren said as he opened the door to his simple apartment. _

_It only had one bedroom and one bathroom and the kitchen was directly connected to the living room and a small storage room. Everywhere had carpet._

_Levi looked around and noticed a couch sitting under a window and a TV in front of it. He walked to the couch, Eren watching him as he walked, and laid down on it, immediately curling up and rubbing his head on the soft fabric. Eren snickered as he heard a strange sound coming from Levi._

_"Like the couch Levi?"_

_Said neko stopped what he was doing and blushed profusely._

_"S-shut up..." He sat up and crossed his arms._

_Eren laughed and sat down beside the neko. "Well I see you've already made yourself at home so, how about I show you around..." He paused and looked at what Levi wearing. "and get you something else to wear."_

_Levi nodded and got up with Eren and followed him into the bedroom. Levi cringed when he walked in. The room was... a mess. Clothes littered the floor and the bed was unmade. Plus, there was dust on the dresser and the headboard of the bed._

_"You don't have to give it that look..."_

_"Its messy... but I can't complain." _

_Eren smirked. "Good. Because its where you'll be sleeping..." he then whispered into Levi's ear,"with me..."_

_Levi turned to him and gave him a horrified look. Eren just bust out laughing and walked to his dresser. "Im just kidding! I'll be sleeping on the couch while you sleep in here." he said as he pushed out something dry for himself and Levi._

_Levi looked visibly relieved. " Thank you but... I couldn't take your bed from you..."_

_"Don't worry about it! Here."_

_He handed Levi a t-shirt and a pair of boxers._

_Levi took them then walked to the bed and sat them down. He looked back at Eren. "Don't look." he said sternly._

_Eren turned back around and got out his own clothes, another t-shirt and pajama pants. He heard fabric drop to the floor and couldn't help... but glance over his shoulder. What he saw... made him slightly aroused. A smooth lean back with a swaying tail right above a nice, full ass. Levi had a skinny frame with bony arms, legs, and hips. Eren thought he looked gorgeous. He immediately whipped back around when he relized he'd been staring too long. He stripped out of his damp clothes right when Levi turned around._

_Levi gasped. "S-sorry!" he turned back around blushing._

_Eren laughed. "It's fine!" he put his own clothes on._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_From then on, everything went smoothly. Everyday when Eren would get back from work, he'd notice his apartment looked cleaner and cleaner. Levi told him in exchange for Eren letting him stay there, he'd clean for him, make his bed, and wash anything that needed washing. Levi even cooked for him sometimes. Eren tried to object but Levi wouldnt have it. He insisted. And even though Eren didn't feel it was fair, he sure did like watching the neko do his chores. That's when Eren realized... he had a crush on the hybrid._

And that was a year ago. Since then, Levi had given Eren his full trust and they became the best of friends. Eren had also got a bigger apartment to accommodate both of them but he soon found out Levi disliked sleeping alone in another room. But Eren certainly didn't mind. He'd fallen in love with the neko and loved when he cuddled up to him, just like a cat would.

Currently, Eren was now full on staring at his friend. Eren gulped when Levi shifted on the couch and unconsciencely accentuated his ass. Eren took a deep breath and got up, deciding he needed a glass of water. He smirked when he got close to the neko, who was paying him no mind. Eren all of sudden got an idea. He silently reached for Levi's swaying tail and grabbed it at the base and stroked it to the tip.

Levi gasped and threw his head back erotically. He blushed and turned and glared at the assailant.

"What the fuck?" he hissed.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Eren snickered. He walked away, thinking of Levi's reaction.

Levi smirked deviously as he watched Eren walk away. When he walked into the kitchen Levi got up and slyly followed him, not making a sound. He saw Eren at the sink filling up a glass with water and then taking a swig. Levi walked up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, effectively scaring the shit out of Eren.

Eren yelled then turned around as fast as he could, almost dropping his glass.

"Fuck! Levi don't do that!"

Levi was thoroughly amused, the tip of his tail moving and his ears perked up.

"Payback is a bitch Eren." he said smirking.

Eren pouted and just walked back into the living room with his water. Levi followed him closely. He sat down and Levi curled up next to him, his head resting on Eren shoulder. Eren put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a while until Eren found what they were watching boring.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded and moved away from Eren so he could get up.

"What do you want to watch?" Eren asked when he kneeled in front of the movie cabinet.

"Hmm... I don't care."

"How about..." He browsed the titles. "Ghostbusters?" He held up the case.

"Nah..."

"Okay..." He put it back."How about Frozen?"

"No... wait why do you have that?"

"...Reasons. How about World War Z?"

"Isn't that about zombies?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah, lets watch that."

"Sweet." Eren hopped up and inserted the movie into the DVD player.

He plopped down onto the couch and switched the TV to movie mode (AN: IDK wat it's called).

"Oh!" Eren suddenly yelled out.

Levi jumped. "What?!"

"You want popcorn?" Eren asked happily.

Levi shook his head. "That shit's too salty for me."

"Oh..." Eren looked disappointed. "You want anything at all?"

"Milk would be nice."

Eren nodded and went to the kitchen. He poured a glass of skim milk and grabbed himself a bag of chips. He went back into the living room and sat back down and got comfortable. He handed Levi his milk. As soon as he got it, Levi drank it all in one go. Eren marveled at him. Levi sighed when he finished and licked the white liquid away from his upper lip sensuously. Eren felt something in his pants stir.

'Don't think dirty thoughts Jeager... It would be super awkward to get a boner in front of him.' Eren thought as he pressed play on the remote.

He took a deep calming breath and focused on the movie. Levi leaned on him again and pulled his legs up near himself. Eren wrapped his left arm around him and ate his chips with his right.

It was about an hour into the movie when Levi started to feel sleepy and put his head on Eren's lap. He purred then fell asleep. Eren smiled down at him then looked back at the movie. A few minutes later Eren froze when he felt Levi stir and his head moved dangerously close to Eren's crotch. Eren relaxed again and tried to focus on the movie.

"Ah...~"

Eren's eyes widened when he heard Levi moan quietly in his sleep. Levi purred and started to rub his head against Eren's clothed member. Eren groaned, the friction working wonders on him and the soft vibrations coming from Levi making him hornier.

'Damn... Im getting hard...' Eren thought and bit his lip.

Levi whimpered and shifted so he was face down in Eren's lap, still rubbing on him. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hm?" Eren heard Levi say, then Levi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He looked at Eren. "Sorry. I fell asleep." he said fairly innocently. "I had a weird dream... and something was poking my face-" Levi looked down and Eren's lap. "Oh..."

Eren turned red and looked away in shame. "Im sorry... you were rubbing your face on my crotch and it just-" Eren stopped and gasped as Levi rested his hand on Eren's covered dick.

"Wha-what're you...?"

"Hush."

Eren shut his mouth and just watched what Levi was doing. Levi got off of the couch and onto the floor in between Eren's legs. He roughly palmed Eren through his pants and Eren closed his eyes tightly.

"Nng..."

Levi smirked and pulled at the waistband of Eren's pajama pants. He raised his brow when he saw that Eren had on no underwear.

"Going commando Eren? Or maybe you were expecting this?"

"N-no..."

Levi chuckled then inspected the appendage standing at full attention in front of him. It was... big. Really big.

Levi licked his lips then grasped the base of the cock. He gave it a rough squeeze.

"Hah~. Damn Levi..."

Levi stroked it from base to tip then rubbed the head with his thumb, smearing the first drop of pre-cum over it. He moved closer then pressed his tongue to the tip. He moved down and licked it from base to tip then kissed the head. He opened his mouth then proceded take as much of the cock as he could.

"Aah... Levi." Eren wove his fingers through the neko's hair.

The hybrid bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue on the underside of Eren's cock. As he sucked he stroked the part he couldn't fit into his mouth in time to his movement.

"F-fuck... How are you so good at this?" Eren question breathlessly. "You've done this before..."

Levi pulled away from the cock and released it with a 'pop!'. "No. I haven't. I just think what would feel good if someone did it to me and Im just doing it to you... And you really think Im good at this?"

"Fuck yes. I feel like Im about to explode..." He scratched behind Levi's ears as he spoke.

Levi purred at the feeling and went back sucking Eren's cock.

"God damn... your mouth feels like a fucking vibrator..."

Levi chuckled and bobbed his head faster.

"Fuck... Im gonna cum!"

Eren pushed Levi off of his cock and came on the neko's face and in his mouth. Levi swallowed what went in his mouth. He cringed after he did so.

"Why'd you have to get it on my fucking face Eren? Its sticky..." he ran a finger on his cheek then put the finger in his mouth, savoring the sweet cum. "But it tastes good..."

Eren laughed breathlessly. "Sorry..." he reached over and handed Levi a tissue.

Levi thanked him then wiped his face clean. He threw the tissue in the small trash bin by the couch and got up then straddled Eren's lap, putting his hands on his shoulders. Eren put his hands on Levi's thighs.

"Do you want to continue Eren?"

"Uh, d-do you want to?"

"Why else would I ask?" the neko laughed.

Eren smiled and leaned forward and whispered in Levi's perked up ear,"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Levi smirked. "How come you've never told me?"

"I thought i would break your trust. That's the last thing I want to happen."

Levi shook his head. "You wouldn't have. Ive wanted to do this for a long time too. Actually... I planned all of this."

"What?!"

"Mhm. I pretended to fall asleep so i could rub on you and get you horny."

"I really thought you were being innocent!"

"One day you'll realize Eren, that Im far from innocent." he grabbed Eren's collar and yanked him forward. "Now take me to the bedroom and fuck me."

Eren's eyes darkened with lust and he grabbed Levi and lifted him bridal style. He walked into their shared bedroom and threw Levi unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Oof!" he bounced on the bed and then glared at Eren. "Hey! Be gentle!"

Eren said nothing but got onto the bed and hovered over Levi menacingly. He leaned down further and pressed his lips to Levi's. Levi closed his eyes and let Eren's tongue in when he politely asked for permission. Their tongues moved together then fought for dominance. Eren won of course. He broke the kiss and lifted Levi's shirt. He ran his hands on the hybrid's stomach and he shivered. Eren dived down and assaulted a nipple with kisses and licks and did the same with the other. Once they were both hard, pink nubs, he pinched them harshly. The neko gasped.

"Eren~!"

"You like this?"

Levi blushed and looked away.

Eren chuckled and sat back on his knees. He took off his shirt and pants.

"Don't forget about me Eren."

"I won't."

Eren took off Levi's shirt and then lifted his legs to remove his shorts, being careful not to hurt the fragile tail. Eren bent down again so he was face to face with the neko's member, which was steadily leaking pre-cum. Eren sucked on the tip.

"Mmm..." he moaned when he tasted Levi's essence.

Said neko was biting his knuckle to keep his sounds in, but he did whimper when Eren started to deep throat him inch by inch. He felt the tip of his length hit the back of Eren's throat and he gasped loudly. Eren bobbed his head a few times before pulling away.

"Why'd you stop?" Levi panted.

"I wanted to move along. Now suck." Eren put three fingers to Levi's mouth.

Levi glared but opened his mouth anyway. He ran his tongue (which isn't like a cats btw) over each of the digits, coating them sufficiently. He released them and Eren put one to Levi's entrance. Levi sharply inhaled when he felt the finger there.

Eren looked at him. "Do you trust me love?"

Levi looked confused at the sudden pet name but nodded slightly anyways. He laid back and waited for Eren to do what he was going to do. With that, Eren easily inserted the first finger. He wriggled it around then moved it in and out. Levi gripped the sheets at the foreign feeling. Eren inserted the second finger and sissored them. The neko winced at the slight burning feeling. Eren grabbed his weeping member and stroked to distract him from the pain. He moaned quietly and adjusted.

"Aah~! D-do that again!" he yelled suddenly.

Eren smirked. "Found it." was all he said.

He rubbed the spot continuously. Levi couldn't hold back his noises any more. He moaned and writhed at the intense pleasure. Eren then inserted the final finger and finished stretching his soon-to-be lover. He removed them and Levi whimpered at the sudden empty feeling.

"Don't worry." Eren said as he spat on his hand and lubed himself up. "You'll be full again soon enough."

"Will... will it hurt?" the neko asked quietly.

"Yes, it will at first."

Levi gave him a scared look and his ears fell flat against his head.

"But don't worry! It'll get better, I promise. Now Im going to ask you to get on your hands and knees so i can enter you better."

Levi nodded and got in the position Eren asked for. His tail slightly furrowed due to fear.

Eren spread Levi's cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock to his hole and pushed until he was about half way in. He heard Levi cry out in pain and immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked and started to stroke Levi. He groaned at his tightness.

Levi panted. "K-keep going."

Eren nodded and pushed the rest of the way in, filling his new lover up completely. Levi gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Slowly, he got used to the cock inside of him.

"M-move."

Eren grabbed his waist and pulled out slightly. He gave a deep thrust.

"Ah! Fuck..." Levi moaned. Eren managed to hit the spot inside of him on the first thrust. "F-faster."

Eren sped up his pace and started to pound deeply into his lover. He smirked when he got an idea. He took one hand off of Levi's waist and gripped the base of his tail with it.

Levi arched his back and pushed his hips back to meets Eren's. Eren kept his pace and it wasn't long before he felt the familiar burning sensation in his lower stomach. He gave Levi's tail a long, slow stroke and Levi lost it. With the combined feeling of being filled completely, Eren hitting his sweet spot, and the stroke to his tail, he came.

"Haaah! Eren!" he moaned as he spilled his seed on the bed.

Eren groaned when he felt Levi's inner muscles spasm and he gave a last, deep thrust and came inside of his neko lover. He rocked back and forth to ride out his orgasm as he was milked dry.

Levi collapsed and Eren fell on top of him.

"Can't... breath... dammit." Levi struggled to say.

He moaned quietly when he felt Eren's limp member slip out of him, and the brunette flopped over beside him.

Eren looked over at Levi. "So... how was it?"

"Fucking amazing... We should've done this a long time ago." he sighed.

Eren chuckled. "I guess."

He turned over and looked at his lover's tired face. "There's something i want to tell you."

"Hm?" Levi said.

"The day you told me you trusted me fully... that day was one of the happiest days of my life, next to meeting you of course. And it was then that i realized... Id... fallen in love with you..."

Levi's eyes widened.

"L-love?"

Eren nodded."We became such good friends, and we get along so well... I guess i was afraid to tell you because i had the fear id ruin what we already had..."

Levi was speechless. Was Eren really telling him this?

Eren got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "And it looks like I was right."

He stood up and grabbed some clothes, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He put them on then grabbed his jacket.

"Wait..." Levi sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Ill be back later."

Levi flinched. Eren was never this short with him...

The neko stood up and followed Eren out of the room, limping.

"No... Eren!" He called after him as Eren opened the door and left the apartment.

Levi's ears pointed out on either side of his head and his tail fell.

'He didn't even let me tell him... that I loved him back...'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren fast walked down his apartment hallway and exited the building. He walked down the sidewalk toward a bar a friend of his owned.

'I fucked up... I seriously fucked up.' he thought despairingly.

He ruined his relationship with his best friend. Nothing would be the same, he knew it wouldn't. Would Levi want to leave? Eren couldn't stand the thought of the poor neko being back on the streets, being taken into strange men's homes and being... experimented on. The thought made him sick to his stomach... and it would be all his fault for not keeping his damned mouth shut.

Eren shook his head and kept walking to the bar. He soon arrived at it. Displayed on the building in neon lights was the name of bar, Jean's Bar and Grill.

Eren pushed the door open and was immediately assaulted by the smell of beer and other assorted alcohol. Quite a few people were in there and he heard them all talking at once. He walked in and took a seat at the bar counted away from the rest of the men there.

"Jeager! Nice to see ya buddy!" the bar tender waved and walked to him.

"Hey horse face." Eren said with a forced smile.

The bar tender, known as Jean, frowned. "You can't fool me Jeager. What's up?"

"Its nothing Jean." Eren looked away.

"Riiight. And Im totally not dating a cute freckled guy." Jean said smartly.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Just a bit of trouble at home."

"Uh-oh. What's wrong? Is he wanting to leave?" Jean spoke as he poured Eren some whisky on the rocks. He slid the glass over to his friend.

"He might want to later..." Eren took a sip of his drink.

"Why's that?"

"I told him I loved him... and he didn't say it back."

"Maybe he's just not ready Eren. Did he say anything at all?"

"He asked where I was going and he told me not to leave when I was already out of the door."

"Why didn't you listen to him?!"

Eren shrugged and took another sip.

"What lead up to this? Or did you just randomly tell him?"

"I... we had sex with each other..."

"Oh man..." Jean said as he fixed another drink for another patron.

"I thought it was the right time to tell him but apparently not."

"How do you know he doesn't love you back?"

Eren laughed. "Why would he?"

"I dunno, maybe for taking him in and being the only person he can trust?"

Eren downed the rest of his drink. Jean shook his head and poured him some more.

"So how's Marco?"

"He's great. He's in the kitchen right now. He'll come out later." Jean said.

Eren stayed in the bar for about two hours, downing about five glasses of whisky in the short time period

"Fill 'er up horse face."

"Eren i think you've had enough."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Eren," Jean warned. "You've had enough."

"Tch. Fine. See ya Jean."

Eren stood up and wobbled a bit before walking out of the bar and back to his apartment.

He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door.

Levi's ears perked up as he heard someone enter his home. He'd been sitting curled up on the couch waiting for Eren to return. He'd put on a large t-shirt and boxers.

"Eren...?" He stood up and walked to the door. He saw Eren entering.

Eren's face was flushed, indicating he'd been drinking. He ignored the neko and went into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he followed after his lover.

Eren yanked open the refrigerator door and searched for something to eat.

Levi's eyes narrowed his eyes and walked up to Eren. "Hey! Listen to me asshole!"

Eren pulled out a box of take-out and slammed the door. He grabbed a pair of chop sticks and went into the living room and sat down on the love seat. He began to dig into the cold food.

Levi huffed and stomped over to Eren, his ears against his head and his tail down.

"Eren!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you?! Why are you fucking ignoring me?!"

Eren kept eating, acting like he couldn't hear the neko. He finished then walked back into the kitchen and threw his trash away. He walked out and made his way to his and Levi's room. Levi stopped him when he grabbed his arm.

"Eren please! Listen to me!"

Eren whipped around and made Levi stumble back. He glared at the neko. Levi's gave him a scared look.

"What?! Fucking WHAT?!"

Levi's eyes widened. Why was Eren so mad at him? "Wh-why are you..."

"Shut up. Im going to bed."

The hybrid jumped as Eren went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

All he could do was stare at the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren woke up early the next morning sprawled out on his bed with only his underwear on. He groaned due to a slight headache. He sat up and put a hand on his forehead.

"Damn... how much did I drink last night. Obviously not much or else my head would be hurting a lot worse..." he got up and opened the door to his room.

He looked around and saw his neko curled up on the love seat. He sighed and tried to remember what happened the night before and how Levi ended up sleeping on his couch. He shook his head and went to the kitchen for some tylenol. He fixed a glass of water and took them. He went back to the living room and watched as Levi was just waking up. The neko rubbed his eyes and looked around. He spotted Eren and reeled back in suprise.

"Hey Levi... You okay?" Eren asked and walked toward him.

Levi looked kind of stand-offish, like he was wary of Eren.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked concerned. He reached out toward Levi and tried to pet him but Levi backed away, his ears flat against his head.

"Did I... hurt you... last night?" He pulled his hand back. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did...

Levi slowly shook his head.

"Then why are you-"

"You screamed at me."

Eren blinked. "Why did I scream at you?"

"I kept trying to talk to you and you wouldn't listen to me. When i grabbed you and finally got your attention, you screamed at me, asking me what the fuck I wanted."

Eren lowered his eyes. How could he yell at the one he loved? "Im so sorry... I can't remember a thing that happened last night."

"I love you Eren."

"I mean, I remember going to Jean's and drinking but I don't... Wait, what?" he turned to Levi with his eyes wide.

"I said I love you Eren."

Eren gaped at him. He was speechless... then he forced himself to talk to his lover.

"You... love me?"

"I tried to tell you last night but again, you wouldn't listen to me." Levi looked away.

Eren mentally punched himself in the face for his stupidity. God he was such an idiot!

"Im sorry... I wished now i would've listened to you... Im so stupid."

Levi smirked at him. "Kinda."

Eren gave him a small smile. "How long have you-"

"When I realized how much I trusted you, and when I was for sure you'd never harm me. You're the one and only person I know... who i can give myself to... and never be afraid of getting hurt... But last night," he paused and took a deep breath, looking like he was close to tears."Last night... you actually scared me. I was afraid you'd never come back and that it was my fault... I drove you away..." Levi sniffed and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He put his face in his hands and his body shook from trying to hold in his sobs.

Eren genuinely felt like dying. He hated himself... for making the one he loved worry about HIM. It was so ironic. Eren was worried that he drove Levi away, and all the while Levi thought he did the same to Eren.

Eren stood up. He walked quietly to Levi and kneeled down next to him. He reached for Levi's hands, which were still covering his face. When he touched Levi, the neko flinched.

"Levi... look at me... please."

Levi slowly removed his hands from his face. Eren's heart broke when he finally revealed it. His eyes were red and swollen from silently crying, tears still pouring from his eyes. He only glanced at Eren.

Eren once again reached for Levi. When he didn't move away, Eren ran his thumb across his cheeks, wiping his tears away. He'd never seen Levi cry before.

"Levi... I love you... Im sorry I betrayed your trust... please don't cry..."

Levi sniffed then looked at Eren, who was looking up at him with concern and absolute love and devotion. He looked like he was about to cry himself. The neko wiped his face then threw himself into Eren's arms. He buried his face into Eren's neck. Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi. They stayed like that for a while, silently thanking the other for being there.

They pulled away slightly from one another and looked into each there's eyes.

"I love you Eren..." Levi whispered.

"I love you too..." Eren smiled and wove his fingers through Levi's soft hair.

Eren gently pulled Levi towards him and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. Levi closed his eyes and angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Levi didn't know what happened next, it was all fuzzy. He was too wrapped up in the love and pleasure Eren was giving him. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed down onto Eren's bed and a passionate kiss. He felt Eren's lips kiss his neck, chest, and stomach lovingly. He felt Eren insert his fingers into his entrance and stretch him. Eren thrusted into his lover and they both moaned. He moved at a slow pace. All Eren could think was that this was what their first time together was supposed to be like, not like the spur of the moment occurance the evening before. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Levi's hands on his face. He looked down and his heart almost burst at the sight. Levi's face was flushed a deep red, his hair messed up, his mouth open in a silent moan and tears running down his face from the pleasure. Eren leaned down and kissed him deeply. He pulled back.

"You're... so beautiful..." He whispered.

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's neck and he dug his fingers into Eren's forearm with the other. "I love you Eren!" he cried out as he came.

"I love you too..." Eren groaned and released inside of Levi. Eren pulled out and collapsed beside his lover.

Levi turned over and moved closer to Eren, burying himself in his chest. Eren smiled and put and arm around the neko's waist. He looked at the neko's soft ears and with hid other hand he scratched behind them. Levi purred and nuzzled Eren's chest and kissed over his heart. The brunette nuzzled Levi's hair and closed his eyes contentedly.

Within minutes... the were both fast asleep.

Fin.


	2. Part 2

_He ran... he ran as fast as he could away from the people who were after him. They couldn't get him now, they couldn't! He'd just escaped!_

_He rounded a corner and immediately ran face first into someone's chest. He looked up and gasped, a horrified look on his face. This man... he knew him..._

_"Hello little kitty. Let me take you home..." the man grinned and grabbed him._

_He struggled and called out for help repeatedly... no one acted like they heard him._

_He soon found himself in a room he'd been in before. It looked like a lab of sorts. It was white and filled with weird instruments. The man put him down on an operation table in the center of the room. He started to panic when he remembered what the man was going to do to him. The man shoved him down and pulled straps over his chest and legs, effectively immobilizing him._

_"Please... don't... I can't take this anymore!"_

_"Hush, hush. It will all be over soon." the man chuckled and walked to a cabinet full of medicines. "for now..." _

_He picked out a certain one and grabbed a syringe. He pulled the plunger on the needle and a mysterious clear liquid filled it. He thumped it a few times before he sat down the bottle and walked over to the neko._

_"No..." he whispered._

_The man smiled and grabbed his arm. The neko screwed his eyes shut and felt the needle enter his arm. He opened his eyes after the needle was pulled out, the contents of it emptied into his vein._

_"Wha-what was that?" he asked quietly._

_"A formula that induces heat in cats... and you're the first test subject." the man grinned again._

_The neko eyes went terribly wide. "But... don't only girls go into heat?"_

_"Doesn't matter with this. It works on both males and females." the man laughed._

_The hybrid clenched his fist over and over again. Then he started to feel... funny. His face began to flush and he felt very hot all of a sudden. He panted, trying to cool himself down._

_"Looks like it's working. How about some physical stimulation?"_

_The man ran his hands over the neko's face and down his neck. He rubbed his chest over his tattered shirt and massaged his stomach. He reached over on a nearby tray and got a pair of surgical scissors. He cut the shirt away, leaving the neko in a very exposed state. He was very bony, ribs jutting out of his chest, which was current heaving. The man looked down in between the neko's legs and saw that his play thing had acquired an erection and was leaking pre-cum. He grabbed the appendage and gave it a hard stroke._

_"Hah~ No! Not there!" _

_The man smirked and continued to stroke the helpless neko's erection slowly. He shamelessly bucked his hips to add to the friction._

_"I thought you didn't want this... little whore." he laughed._

_The hybrid moaned when the man sped up his hand's strokes. He panted and writhed, then he arched his back and cried out and came onto his stomach_

Levi awoke with a gasp. He sat up, and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He looked at the alarm clock on Eren's night stand.

'11:45... I've never slept this late...'

He sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and his eyebrows furrowed. He had even darker rings around his eyes due to fitful sleep.

'I had another nightmare... why have i been having them so much lately?' he thought while rubbing his temples, trying to soothe his on-coming headache.

He walked out of the room and into the living room, where he noticed a note sitting on the couch. He picked it up and read it:

Levi,

Hey love. I noticed you were sleeping when i got up so i didn't want to wake you. I went ahead to work so if you need me, call me okay?

Love you,

Eren.

Levi smiled and sat the note down and went to the kitchen to get food. He looked into the refrigerator and pulled out a tin of tuna. He cracked it open and his tail began to sway when the fishy scent hit his nose. He went back to the living room and sat on the love seat in his pajamas. He turned on the TV and relaxed. He scooped up some of the fish with his finger and put it in his mouth. He watched the TV and ate his breakfast when he saw something on the news that made his stomach drop.

_"Former sex trafficker Erwin Smith has recently been bailed out of federal prison and has chosen his new place of residence to be Shinganshina. Smith has been put in prison for multiple accounts of sex trafficking and it is controversial as to who exactly got Smith out of prison and what his motives are..."_

Levi hastily turned the TV off and ran into the kitchen where one of the home phones were. He hurriedly dialed Eren's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

Eren typed on his computer at work. His boss had given him an extra newspaper column to work on and he eagerly took it, wanting the extra pay. He paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the phone. It displayed HOME. He pressed the receive button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Eren?!" He heard Levi say in a panic.

"Levi what's-"

"Its Erwin! He's out of prison!"

"What?! How?!"

"S-someone bailed him out!"

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know Eren!"

"Calm down! Where's he staying?"

"Here! In Shinganshina!"

"Oh..."

"Im freaking out here!"

"Don't. It's okay. He won't find you."

Levi was quiet for a while.

"Love?"

"Im here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Just lay low. I'll be home at regular time."

"Okay..."

"I love you Levi."

"I love you too..."

Eren hung up and sighed. Levi was going to be worried like hell from now on. How in the absolute hell did they let that guy go? He put his phone back in his pocket and stood. He made his way to the archives of the newspaper company he worked for. He unlocked the door with his press badge and entered. The room was full of shelves, each lined with boxes filled with papers from everyday since the newspaper started. Some from like 100 years ago from what Eren had heard. He closed the door and found the newspapers from the year before.

Levi told him of the stories of when he was held captive by different men and the horrible things they put him through. Inducing heat on him, giving him a catnip extract that made him high out of his mind, molestation, and abuse. Thankfully he'd never been raped but he did lose his virginity to a man who had taken him in and at first seemed to really care for him... then revealed to him he'd been trafficking beings like him, nekos and inus alike. Levi had said that day he lost full trust of the man and ran away before he could become another victim. He anonymously tipped off the police and soon, Erwin was placed under arrest. He found out who told the police and he swore vengeance on Levi. And now with Erwin free... its guaranteed that Erwin will try to find him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks so much to JoJoTea for giving me ideas for this story! Be sure to give her profile a look! :)**


	3. Part 3

Eren sifted through the many papers in the boxes, trying to find ones on Erwin's arrest and conviction, and to see if there were any accomplices in Erwin's affairs.

"C'mon... i know they're here..." Eren said to himself. "Aha!" he said in triumph as he found a paper with the headline as 'Local Human Trafficker Has Been Found.'

Eren opened the paper and began reading the article.

'Hmm... Hey who is this Hanji Zoë? It mentions her a few times.' he thought. 'And Mike Zacharias? Both of them were charged but not convicted...'

Eren put the paper back and and held his chin, trying to think. 'Were they both associates? Or were they forced to help Erwin? Maybe Levi will know something about them...'

Eren wrapped up his thoughts and exited the room, deciding he needed to get back to work before his boss bitched out on him. He sat back down and started to type once more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Levi paced nervously in the living room, trying to breath normally and not worry about a certain person finding him and possibly killing him or worse rape him for putting him in jail and omigod don't freak out, don't freak out... was all that ran through his mind. He'd already showered, got dressed, trimmed his hair, cleaned the kitchen, dusted the living room, washed and folded clothes, remade the bed, and scrubbed the bathroom floor all in record time and had nothing else to do. Then the thought hit him, he could cook! He looked into his reflection in the hallway mirror.

"Eren won't be home until four hours from now though." he said to his reflection.

"Then make something that takes four hours to bake." Mirror-Levi suggested.

"That's too much work."

"Don't turn into a fat lazy cat. Chop-chop! Get to moving!"

The real Levi turned around and walked into the kitchen.

'I can't believe i had an argument with myself... and lost...' he thought shamefully.

He thought able what he was going to make and remembered he had a beef brisket in the fridge thawing out. He pulled it out and sat it in a pan. The oven was set to 350° He got out an onion, some carrots, celery and some tomatoes. He diced the onion and cut the rest into small pieces. He mixed them in with oil on vinegar then heated the mixture on an eye before pouring it over the meat. He popped it into the oven, closed the door, then made his way to the living room to take a well deserved cat nap.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Eren opened the door to the apartment and was immediately assaulted by a wonderful smell.

'Looks like Levi's been cooking.' He smiled.

He went into the living room and saw his neko on his favorite seat, curled up and sleeping soundly. Eren walked up to him and brushed away some stray bangs that had fallen in his face. He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Levi." he whispered.

The neko whined in his sleep.

"Come on love, you have to wake up."

Levi opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Eren.

"Hey." Levi said sleepily.

"Hi." Eren grinned.

Levi got up and stretched, his back arching and his joints popping. He went to the kitchen with Eren following him.

"How was your day?" Eren asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Eh, alright..."

"Oh..." Eren looked at the table. 'Did he forget about...'

"But," Levi said as he put the pan on top of the stove,"Im better now that you're home."

Eren smiled at got up, walking behind his lover who was checking the temperature of the beef. Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you Levi."

Levi grabbed Eren's hands and squeezed.

"I love you too."

Eren buried his face in Levi's neck and began kissing and licking it.

"Nh... Eren... We can't. The food will... get cold."

Eren continued to suck on his neck, determined to leave a hickey on him.

"Just a quicky then?" he whispered.

"No Eren. Wait." The neko shoved his lover away.

Eren pouted then sadly walked to the kitchen table and sat.

Levi chuckled. He fixed two plates of the food and brought them to the table. He sat one at his place and one in front of Eren, who was still pouting. He got silverware and napkins and they began to eat. Eren pushed his food around for a bit.

"Eren quit brooding and eat."

Eren slowly ate.

Levi sighed. "If you eat like you really mean it, I'll do something special for you once we get in bed."

Eren suddenly brightened up and started to eat with vigor. Levi chuckled again and shook his head and ate his food.

"This is really good love." Eren said with his mouth full of the beef.

"Thanks Eren." Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren grinned and finished up. He leaned back in the chair, put hid hands on his stomach and sighed. He waited for Levi to finish. Levi took his last bite and took both his and Eren's plates to the sink. He walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Well? Are you coming Eren?" Levi smirked.

Eren's eyes widened and hopped up.

Levi straddled Eren's lap, his arms around his neck while they passionately made out on their bed, naked. They pulled away and a string of saliva connected the two. Eren smiled and reached around and grabbed the base Levi's tail. The neko moaned and ground his cock against Eren's. Eren stroked his tail gently, earning a gasp. He grabbed both his and Eren's cocks and stroked them together.

"Can i... ride you?" Levi panted.

Eren nodded and laid back. "Is this the 'special thing' you're going to do for me?"

Levi shook his head and turned around so his butt was in Eren's face. Levi put some fingers to his mouth and sucked, making sure Eren couldn't see him. Eren reached up and put his hands on each of Levi's ass cheeks. He spread them and looked at the rosy bud. That's when Levi reached around and put a finger at his own hole. He inserted it and began to finger himself. Eren stared wide eyed, and definitely turned on by the sight.

"Hn... ah... shit..." Levi moaned as he added another finger and scissored them. He tried to search for his sweet spot but seemingly couldn't find it. "Eren... help me..." he breathed out.

Eren took a hand off of one of Levi's cheeks and inserted a couple of fingers of his own. They went in deeper than Levi's and in no time he was rubbing Levi's inner spot. The neko gasped moved his hips back trying of fuck himself on Eren's fingers. He took his own out and so did Eren and helped Levi turn around so they were facing each other again, Levi's knees on either side of Eren's hips. He raised himself up and guided Eren's hard cock to his entrance. He pushed down and moaned when Eren began to fill him up.

"Fuck~! So fucking deep..." Levi moaned when he was fully sitting on Eren's cock.

Eren held onto his hips and rubbed circles into them with his thumbs. "You're so beautiful."

"You say that, nng! every time..." Levi said as he began to move up and down, pressing his hands on Eren's chest.

"Because its true. You're beautiful... and mine." Eren said breathlessly.

He helped Levi ride him by lifting his lover's hips and slamming him back down on his length. Levi moaned loudly and panted. They kept this up and soon, Levi had nearly run out of energy doing all of the work and left Eren to thrust his hips up into Levi.

"Hah~! Eren!" Levi yelled when Eren struck his sweet spot.

Eren aimed for that spot and repeatedly thrust up into it. Levi laid on Eren's chest and put his arms around his neck. Eren lifted his legs so that his feet were flat on the bed and he knees up so he could easily thrust into his neko. He grabbed Levi's tail again and stroked it a few times. Levi arched his back and ground his leaking cock onto Eren's stomach, the friction feeling wonderful. With a cry, he came onto his chest and Eren's stomach.

"L-Levi..." Eren groaned before releasing his load into Levi.

They panted and rode out the post-orgasmic bliss. Levi sat up and raised himself, Eren slipping out of his hole and cum running down his thighs. He stood up.

"Shower with me?" he asked Eren.

"Sure." Eren smiled and got up with his lover.

Both of them showered in peace and both of them were too tired to do anything else than a passionate make-out session under the warm water. They got out and dressed in their pajamas. They then laid on the bed together. Well, Levi was laying and Eren was sitting up against the headboard with his legs crossed, Levi's head in his lap. Eren ran his fingers through his lover's hair, occasionally rubbing his cat ears, making him purr and close his eyes contentedly.

"Levi," Eren sighed. "I hate to ruin the moment but we need to talk about Erwin."

Levi eyes shot open and his ears went flat against his head. He sat up and looked at Eren.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because i was looking through the old newspapers at work and i found some on him, including a few others." Eren explained.

"Like who?"

"Hanji Zoë and Mike Zacharias."

Levi's eyes widened. "What did it say? About them?"

"It said they were found with Erwin. They were charged with trafficking as did Erwin, but they weren't convicted."

Levi looked down at the bed sheets.

"Did you... know them?" Eren asked carefully.

"Yes... and they were just like me. Hanji was a neko and Mike was an inu."

"But if Erwin was trafficking those creatures then how did they not become a part of it?"

"Erwin couldn't do it alone so in short he forced them to help him, or at least that's what they told me."

"Do you think one of them bailed Erwin out?"

"Possibly."

"Who else could have?"

"Who knows? That bastard's got his ways."

Eren looked thoughtful. "Lets just go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay Eren..."


	4. Part 4

"When i was with Erwin, Hanji and Mike were servants of his. I thought they were doing it willingly, repaying him for taking them in, you know? But then i started to notice that neither Hanji nor Mike acted happy to be around Erwin. In fact, it was like they were walking on eggshells around him. Then, soon after i came to fully trust him, i discovered a basement full of creatures like us. Mike told me Erwin had always been in the trafficking industry. Both he and Hanji helped me escape before i got sold to another man and became a fucking sex slave."

Eren listened to all Levi had to say, taking in all the details.

"I never saw Hanji or Mike after that. Never heard from them either." Levi finished.

"Soon after the police came for Erwin right? What happened to the others?"

"Mhm. And Im not sure what happened to them. Im guessing the younger ones went to a home and others went to live with their own families."

"I see..." Eren thought for a minute.

He and Levi slept late since it was Saturday. They had already showered and Eren wanted to continue to talk to Levi about Erwin. He was trying to figure out who exactly got Erwin out of jail and if possible get him back in before he harms other creatures.

"Does he have anymore associates that know of?"

Levi shook his head. "I guess you could go ask your cop buddy. What's his name?"

"Connie."

"Right."

"I don't know if he'll be able to tell me anything but I'll go talk to him later. For now... let's just relax." Eren smiled and put a hand on Levi's thigh.

"We had sex just last night Eren..."

"I know, and i never said we were."

Eren slipped off of the couch and kneeled in between Levi's legs.

"Hmm... i see where you're going with this." Levi ran a hand through Eren's brown hair.

Eren chuckled then pulled down Levi's sweatpants and boxers, revealing his flaccid cock. Eren took the shaft in his hand and began to stroke gently. Levi spread his thighs a little more to him Eren better access.

"Suck my dick Eren." Levi grabbed a fist full of Eren's hair and pulled his face closer to his hardening cock.

"I was getting to that." Eren said with a smirk.

Eren licked the tip of the neko's cock and kissed it. He hollowed his cheeks and gave a hard suck. He heard Levi moan quietly. Slowly, he took all of the length and deep throated him, his nose brushing Levi's shaved pubic area, shaved since Levi disliked excess body hair. He bobbed his head up and down, deep throating his lover each time.

"Hn... nngh... aah~ Eren...!" Levi moaned and gasped.

He bucked his hips and slammed the tip of his member at the back of Eren's throat. Eren pulled away and rubbed his throat.

"Damn Levi..."

"S-sorry." Levi panted.

Eren gave some rough strokes to the cock. He reached with his other hand and fondled his lover's balls, squeezing gently. He have a long lick to the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head. He gave one last deep throat and swallowed around the length.

Levi gasped and arched his back. "Aah! Eren!" he cried out and came in his lover's mouth.

Eren pulled away, making sure not to spill the cum from his mouth. He swallowed the creamy, hot liquid.

Levi panted and calmed himself down. Eren stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Well, Im gonna go talk to Connie before it gets too late!" Eren said excitedly and ran to the door with his coat and wallet.

"Huh? But you said we would relax for a-" he stopped as he heard the door to the apartment slam closed. "Guess not... What's up with him?" he asked himself as he cleaned himself up and pulled his pants and boxers back up.

"What am I supposed to do while he's gone? Clean?"

The neko looked around, glancing at the furniture. He sighed and walked to the cleaning closet.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"'''''''''''"'""'

Eren walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the Shinganshina police headquarters. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Connie's desk. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tones.

"Shinganshina P.D. Connie Springer."

"Yo Connie! Its Eren."

"Eren! How are ya?!"

"Im great. Im actually on my way to the department right now." Eren said as he rounded a corner.

"Why's that, bud?"

"I need to talk to you about a case."

"Yeah? What case?"

"The case about Erwin Smith."

Eren heard Connie sigh. "I dunno how much info i can give you on that one Eren... There were a lot of victims involved so..."

"C'mon Connie! Can you help me out just this one time? You know I have a victim of Erwin Smith's living with me."

"Yeah... i know you do..." Connie paused for a moment. "Well what's in it for me?"

"Some how i knew you'd say that..." Eren groaned.

"I do this for you, and you do something for me!"

"Like what?"

"Oh i dunno... Talk Sasha into going on a date with me?" Connie asked meekly.

"... Really? That's what you want?"

"Mm-hm."

"Fine. I'll call her tonight."

"Promise?!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyways Im almost there. I'll see you in a sec."

"Yes! See ya!"

The two hung up Eren walked another block or so to the department. He opened the glass door and looked around. He'd only been here a couple of times and never taken the time to see how the place looked. It was pretty big, a few stories high. People bustled about, civilians, officers, secretaries, various others. The place had marble floors and rooms had glass walls with curtains in case anything confidential occurred. The upper floors were officers' offices and interrogation rooms, Eren knew. The basement of the place contained temporary confinement and convicted felons.

As Eren was looking around, he was oblivious to the fact Connie had walked up behind him. When Eren turned slightly and Connie caught the corner of his eye, who was wearing casual clothes since he was an undercover cop. Eren yelped and jumped.

Connie bust out laughing. "Hahahaha! Oh god, your face! Priceless!"

Eren glared at Connie and punched his shoulder. "Shut up! You snuck up on me!"

"Hahaha! I know!" Connie rubbed his shoulder.

Eren shook his head. "I didn't come here to be scared Connie."

Connie became serious. "Right. Lets go to my office."

Connie and Eren went to a nearby elevator and Connie pressed the fourth floor button and the doors closed in front if them. The elevator dinged three times before they arrived at the correct floor. They exited and Connie led Eren to his office. Connie opened the door and let Eren in. He went in himself and closed the door. Eren sat in a chair in front of the desk and Connie behind it.

"So..." Connie said. "Where do we start?"

"Who bailed Erwin out of prison?"

Connie tapped his chin. "Well... He wasn't really bailed out. Since he was in prison for starters, he couldn't even be bailed out in the first place, and he was in there for a year and a half so that was even more unusual."

Eren looked confused. "Wait, Levi said he saw on the news that Erwin had been bailed out..."

"That's what they like to call it but in truth..." Connie leaned forward. "A bribe was given."

"Huh?"

"The Trost Prison is very corrupt. A person came in with an ass load of money and bribed the warden to let Smith go... and the warden accepted it. Erwin was let go a day after and his record wiped clean."

Eren looked surprised. "Well... who did it?"

Connie shook his head. "We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out. We can't find the two closest to Smith, Mike Zacharias and Hanji Zoë. We have reasons to believe they were involved of course."

Eren nodded. "Did they take the money up there themselves or was it wired?"

"They took it themselves. They were wearing a mask so they couldn't determine how they looked."

"I see..."

"Why'd you want to know all this, buddy?" Connie questioned.

"Because i wanted to help figure all of this out, so Erwin can go back to prison where he belongs."

"He can't go back without another legit reason Eren..."

"I know that but... Im just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Im afraid that he'll come for Levi like he threatened he would."

Connie waved him off. "That shit only happens in movies! The bad guy coming for the person who locked him up! Please."

"Connie Im being serious here."

"So am i."

"What would i do if something happened to Levi? Id never forgive myself if i let him get seriously hurt... I know i sound selfish but i don't care. I love him so much Connie..."

"I know Eren. If you're really scared something might happened to him, i guess i could ask a couple of my friends to watch the place when their off duty for a while if it'll put you at ease."

Eren looked a Connie with a hopeful smile. "You'd do that?"

"Sure! You're my friend Eren!"

Eren jumped up and suddenly hugged Connie from across the desk. The man was stunned.

"Thank you Connie! I'll call Sasha as soon as possible!" Eren yelled and ran out of Connie's office.

Connie was speechless as he watched Eren run out.

Eren unlocked and opened the door to his and Levi's apartment and went in. He shut the door and locked it and went into the living room.

"Levi? Im back." he said into the empty room.

"..."

No response.

"Levi?" he called out louder.

He walked around the room and went into the bedroom. He looked around. The bed was made and untouched. No one was in it. He went in and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Levi."

No one inside.

Eren started to panic. He ran out of the room and into the extra bedroom, now storage room, attached to the living room. He yanked the door open and looked around inside. All he could see were boxes and old clothes. No people...

He raked a hand through his brown hair. Only one more place to look.

He went out of the room and made towards the kitchen. He looked into the open doorway and sighed in relief.

Levi was on his hands and knees on the floor, scrubbing the tile, wearing a cloth mask on his face. His tail was sticking straight up and the end moving slightly. He didn't hear Eren because he had headphones in his human ears. Eren walked to him and touched the top of his neko's head and scratched his ears. The hybrid leaned up into the touch, immediately recognizing it. He purred happily, then looked up into Eren's eyes. Then he glared.

He pulled down his mask and took off his head phones. "What the hell are you doing? I just cleaned there!"

Eren rolled his eyes. "You had me worried ya know. I came in a while ago and i kept calling out your name but you never answered."

"I was listening to music! And didn't you hear me?! Out! Im trying to clean!"

"I think you owe me Levi." Eren smirked down at the neko and put his hand behind his head and pulled it near his crotch.

Levi gasped as his head collided with Eren's pants. He 'tch'ed and looked back up at Eren with a brow raised. "Did Connie take you drinking?"

Eren chuckled and shook his head. "No he didn't. And Im just kidding... You did scare me though."

"Well sor-ry." Levi said sarcastically. "Im trying to clean this filthy ass floor."

"I know, I know! I'll get out! I'll be in the living room!" Eren said with his hands raised and he exited the kitchen.

Eren removed his jacket and put it on the coat hanger by the door. He then went into the living room, turned on the TV and relaxed.

The rest of the day was good. Levi made dinner for the two of them and they watched a movie afterwards... and Eren still ended up getting a blowjob.

A little later right before the two went to bed, Eren went into the kitchen, much to Levi's dislike, and picked up the home phone on the wall. He dialed Sasha's cell number and waited for her to pickup.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke.

"Hey Sasha. Its Eren."

"Oh..." He heard her yawn. "What's happenin captain?"

"Nothing. I needed to talked to you about something."

"What's that?"

"Connie wants you to go out on a date with him." Eren said outright.

"... Yeah?"

"Yeah. He told me to ask you."

"Well i figured that much."

"Will you?"

"Sure. As long as dinner is involved." She said before she suddenly crunched on something.

"Of course." Eren laughed. "You should call him."

"I will. Goodnight Eren!"

"'Night Sasha."


	5. Part 5

The next few weeks were uneventful. Eren went to and from work like normal, Levi stayed home and cooked or cleaned like normal, the two lovers spent time together like normal.

Everything was... well, normal.

But Eren couldn't help but feel... uneasy.

One night, he woke up at around two in the morning to Levi writhing and panting in the bed. His face was flushed and he was sweating and moaning softly. Eren smiled and brushed it off as Levi having a pretty... nasty dream. But his smile soon fell when he heard the neko start talking in his sleep, and his ears fell flat against his head.

"No... please... no more... Ah~..." Levi cried out.

Eren's eyes widened. "Levi... love." He attempted to wake him up.

"Nngh... no!" Levi said louder.

"Levi!" Eren shook him.

Levi ceased his noise and whined. "What Eren?"

"Wake up."

"What foooor~?" Levi groaned and opened his eyes. His ears had perked back up but he gave Eren an agitated look.

Eren put a hand on Levi's stomach and rubbed back and forth, it being exposed since his writhing had moved this covers off of him and he'd pushed up his t-shirt. Levi relaxed a bit.

"Are you alright love?" Eren asked.

"Other than the fact i was rudely awakened, Im perfectly fine. Why?"

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"'Bad dream'? Wait," Levi sat up, pushing Eren's hand away. "Are we talking about 'sexy' bad, or 'nightmarish' bad?"

"Nightmarish."

"I see..." Levi said in a secretive tone.

"Yeah. You were saying stuff in your sleep too. Do you remember any of it?"

"Hmm..." Levi gave the impression he was trying hard to remember. "Nope. Can't remember a thing." he lied.

"Huh. Well i guess we should go back to sleep then... Goodnight Levi." Eren kissed his lover's lips and rubbed his ears.

When Eren tried to pull away, Levi grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him closer, deepening their chaste kiss. Levi opened his mouth and he let Eren's tongue mingle with his own. Eren moaned into the sloppy French kiss.

"Hn... Levi..." Eren said as he gently pushed the neko away.

"What?" Levi snapped.

"I think we need to go back to sleep."

Levi sighed. "I know. You need to work tomorrow."

Eren nodded. He leaned forward and kissed his lover's forehead. "Goodnight, er... morning love."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi said dissmissivly. He laid back down, his back to Eren.

Eren laid down himself, and wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, pulling him closer. He was just about to try to fall back asleep but decided to ask Levi a question

"Um, Levi? Can i confess something to you?"

"Uh... sure. Shoot."

"Lately I've been feeling really... i dunno, off i guess..." Eren said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I just have this weird feeling, kinda like i know something bad's gonna happen."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Im serious!" Eren exclaimed.

"Don't be so loud!" Levi elbowed Eren in the stomach.

"Oof! *cough* A-alright... damn Levi..."

"Sorry." Levi said, no real meaning in the apology. "So you think something bad is gonna happen?"

"Y-yeah, i do. Can't you feel it? Aren't cats supposed to have a sixth sense for that sorta stuff?"

"Eren, Im only half cat, but now that you mention it..."

Levi trailed off as he started to think about the situation he's in. A man, a sick, twisted man, who threatened vengeance on him was currently out of prison, and was possibly looking for him. Eren even told him that Connie had some of his cop buddies set up a perimeter around their apartment building because his human lover was so worried. And when Levi really started to think about it, maybe his nightmares... were a sign... his partial sixth sense was trying to tell him something, like... imminent danger. But of course, he'd never tell Eren he'd been having a single, recurring nightmare. Eren would never leave his side, and he could never make him more worried than he currently is.

"... my sense isn't really telling me anything. So there's no reason for you to worry." Levi tapped the arm around his waist, knowing he'd just told another lie.

"Alright, if you say so."

The two of them tried to go back to sleep...

And nothing was said more about Eren's odd feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi stood in the kitchen one morning a few days later. The smell of French toast filled the entire apartment as he was cooking Eren's breakfast.

A few minutes later, Eren walked in the kitchen freshly showered and fully clothed. He sniffed the air as he walked and gave a happy, dopey look towards Levi when he turned to greet his lover.

"Good Morning Eren. Did you sleep well?" Levi asked.

Eren sighed and walked up behind the neko. He hugged him from behind, minding the precious tail.

"Good Morning to you too, beautiful. And yes i did sleep well." Eren smiled into Levi's neck.

Said hybrid snorted. "What's up with you, idiot?"

"Nothing!" Eren pulled away and stretched. He walked to the kitchen table and sat, a grin on his face.

Levi raised a brow at him, then he smirked. "Ah... i know why you're so happy."

"Hmmm?" Eren hummed.

"Its because you get sex and French toast all within a twelve hour period." Levi said smugly as he fixed a plate for his lover.

"Hey! You never know! I may just be happy to just be alive!" Eren argued. "Life isn't all about sex and French toast, ya know?"

"I don't see you complaining, though." Levi dumped strawberry and banana slices on the bread and sat a fork on the side of the plate. He sat it in front of Eren along with some syrup and coffee.

"Yeah, well..." Eren grumbled and trailed off as he poured plenty of syrup on the bread and took the first, sweet bite of his breakfast.

"That's what i thought." Levi said after his took a sip of his own coffee.

"So," Eren started with his mouth full,"what're you gonna do today?"

"Well when you leave Im gonna wipe down that table, considering you're probably spitting out more than you're eating," he added under his breath,"then I'll do dishes, watch TV for a while, shower and get dressed, do bills, other random shit that'll come to my mind, just another boring day."

"You're not gonna clean? That's a first."

"I did that yesterday. Like literally the entire fucking apartment."

"Wow."

"Yeah i know."

Eren took his last bite of French toast and then downed his coffee in one go.

"Damn Eren. Slow the fuck down."

"I have to get to work." Eren said hurriedly.

He walked to the counter by the fridge and grabbed his wallet and badge then made his way to the door, Levi following him.

"Bye love. I'll see you at four, okay?"

"Okay Eren. Have a good day."

Levi stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Eren's cheek. Eren chuckled.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Eren left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was held up in some sort of dungeon, cliche torches lined the stone wall and water dripped from the ceiling and making the place smell of mold and utter dampness. He was in one of the cells, only wearing white linen pants. Cold, steel bars enclosing him and trapping him, leaving him with no hope of escaping. The bars were too close together for him to squeeze through and the cell door lock tightly. The only way it was opening was with a key._

_How'd he get here?_

_Who was keeping him here?_

_Would he ever escape?_

_Or would he die in this filthy shit hole?_

_He jumped as he suddenly heard a door open, the door from atop a staircase. Foot steps paced down the wooden boards and when the person got to the bottom, they immediately walked to his cell._

_He looked hopeful... was this person freeing him?_

_His hopes soon faded as the person walked towards him in a menacing manner. From somewhere they produced a syringe filled with an unknown liquid._

_"Wha-what are you...?" he said in a frightened tone, his cat ears flat on his head and the hair of his tail furrowed._

_The person, who he noticed to have blonde hair and light grey eyes (which were clouded over), a slight mustache and beard as well, and the strange thing was that he had what looked to be... dog ears on top of his head, had moved closer to him and was aiming the needle at his pale arm._

_"No! Don't!" he shouted._

_He tried to struggle but his attempts were futile. The bigger and stronger inu had pinned him down on the bed and pricked his arm and injected the mysterious liquid. _

_He felt no immediate effects but after a minute or so he began to feel... weak. His conscious state of mind was seemingly slipping and he soon stopped trying to push the inu off of himself. He felt him get off, and heard him take a few steps away._

_"Stand."_

_As soon as he heard the single utterance he followed the command and stood stiffly._

_"Follow."_

_The inu was walking away and he followed him, right on his heels. _

_What was he doing?_

_Why was he listening to him?_

_Somewhere in his mind his conscious was active and fully aware of the situation but could do nothing but follow the commands he was hearing._

_The inu led him upstairs and into a white room. A lab, he recognized._

_He mentally gasped. This place... he'd seen it before._

_"Ah... i see you've brought him..." he heard a man's voice say. "Mike."_

_The inu nodded to his master. "Yes, Erwin. Just as you requested."_

_His mental eyes widened._

_No, not... /him/._

_Erwin sat in a chair on the other side of the room. He beckoned the neko with his hand. Mike stood by Erwin, awaiting any commands he could give._

_"Come." He said._

_The hybrid immediately started walking towards the man. When he got in front of him, Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to kneel in between Erwin's slightly spread thighs. Erwin let go of his pet and began to undo his pants. He freed his half hard member. He reached back to the neko and put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to his cock._

_"Suck."_

_The neko wrapped a hand around the large member and stroked. He gave a tentative lick to the tip and then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently._

_Why couldn't he resist?!_

_"Come on, i know you can do better." _

_He pulled away and took a deep breath before he descended on the cock, slowly taking it inch by inch. _

_Suddenly Erwin pushed his head down further, forcing his pet to deep throat him. The neko gagged and felt as if he couldn't breath. He didn't resist and allowed Erwin to nearly suffocate him around his cock. Erwin sighed in pleasure, and at the last possible moment he pulled his pet back up. He coughed and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself._

_"Continue." Erwin released his head and instead rested his chin on his fist, watching the neko._

_He took the cock into his mouth once again and bobbed his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks and gave a rough, hard suck every now and then. He pulled off and gave a long lick from base to tip. He licked and sucked a vein on the cock, feeling it pulse under his tongue. He began to bobbed his head again and stroked what wasn't in his mouth._

_Erwin's hand moved back to his head and pushed him further down again. With a sigh, Erwin came deep into his pets throat. He pulled him back up made sure the cum in his pet's mouth didn't spill out._

_"Swallow." he commanded._

_The neko forced himself to swallow the cum and cringed afterwards. It was slimy and bitter. He looked back at Erwin and noticed the man's cock was still rock hard._

_"Don't think we're done here. Stand up."_

_He stood and stepped away from Erwin slightly. Erwin stood up as well and moved close to his pet. He put his hands on the neko's ass._

_"Im going to enjoy this..." Erwin said quietly. "Follow me."_

_Erwin walked out of the lab and into a hallway with a single door on either end. He walked to the farthest door and went in, the two hybrids right behind him. There was only a king sized bed in the room_

_"Mike, strip me. You," he motioned to the neko, "Lay down."_

_Both hybrids obeyed. The inu stripped his master of his clothing and the neko layed flat on the bed. Erwin motioned for Mike to stay by the door and he followed the command. Erwin walked to the bed and moved on top of his pet. He roughly forced him on his hands and knees and pulled the waistband of his wants down, exposing his ass. Erwin spread the cheeks and eyed the rosy entrance. He licked his lips and tried to force his tongue through the first ring of muscles. He lapped at the inner walls and thoroughly wet the hole. The neko moaned when he felt the drug start to wear off. Erwin pulled away and lined his re-hardened cock up with the hole. He pushed in, loving the extreme tightness._

_"Ah... ah! No! Stop!" the neko yelled._

_Erwin smirked and pushed all the way in._

_"P-please! It hurts!"_

_Erwin ignored him and began to thrust in and out of the neko at a brutal pace, his inner muscles tearing and blood serving as the lubricant. The man put a hand on the neko's hips and another on the back of his head, forcing it down on the bed. He pace sped up and he smirked when he saw tears running down his pet's face. He took great pleasure in seeing this and soon he felt the familiar tightness in his lower stomach. Erwin grunted and released his seed into the neko._

Levi jolted awake when he heard a banging sound resonating throughout his home. He sat up from his place on the love seat and put a hand on his forehead.

"Shit... what kind of dream-"

He was interrupted as the banging noise occurred once again. He found it to be someone knocking on the door. He stared at it and hesitantly rose from his sitting position. He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

No body.

Levi raised a brow and opened the door. As soon as he did, an unknown person grabbed him and put a rag soaked in chloroform to his mouth and nose. He tried to yell out and struggle but his attempts didn't work.

'Dammit! No!'

His struggles began to weaken as his vision went black around the edges. He was losing consciousness.

'Fuck... this can't be happening!'

He stopped fighting and slumped over.

'Eren... help...'


	6. Part 6

3:50 had just rolled around when Eren left work. He'd gotten paid today and was smiling as he walked down the street, heading to a small jewelers close to his work place. He was planning on buying a ring to give to Levi, not like an engagement ring but just a little something for him so he knows that Eren loves him, and cherishes him.  
The shop wasn't over-extravagant and was relatively small. It had one glass window in the front and was connected to other stores on both sides. In the window was a sign saying select jewelry was 25% off. Nothing special.  
Eren pushed open the door and heard the chime over the door indicating his entrance. The shop had clean wooden floors, a vertical display case in the middle and one on either side. On the side directly across the entrance was the register and a bored looking girl sitting in a chair behind it.  
"Hey. How may I help you?" she said in a monotonous voice.  
Eren grinned at her before walking to her. "Where are the rings?"  
She gestured over to her right.  
"Thanks!"  
Eren walked to the case and looked down at the pieces of jewelry. Every one was pretty much the same, most being gold with a diamond topping it. As he walked to the end he found a few silver ones. He smiled to himself when he thought he spotted the perfect one. It was silver, of course, with three sapphire stones on the top, a big one in the middle and two smaller ones on either side.  
Eren turned to the girl sitting behind the counter. "Excuse me?"  
The girl raised a brow at him. "Hm?"  
"How much is this ring? The one with the sapphire?"  
"$110."  
Eren gave her a surprised look. "Wow. That's it?"  
She nodded.  
"Is it pure silver?"  
She nodded again. "But we have one in the back that's like that one but with some small diamonds in between the sapphire."  
Eren looked thoughtful. "How much is it?"  
"$450."  
Eren blinked in surprise. "Whoa... that's quite the difference."  
"Would you like to see it, sir?" the girl stood up from her place.  
Eren nodded. "Please."

He turned to her and watched her walk into a doorway behind the register counter. He waited only a minute before he saw her come back out with a blue felt box in her hand. She walk towards him and handed over the small item. He took it and pulled the top up. The ring was beautiful, as were all the others, but this one had to be the one. It indeed was like the one in the case but it had three diamonds in between the blue stones. It was perfect and Eren was sure Levi would love it.  
"I'll take it."

After buying the ring using his most recent check and some out of his savings, Eren walked to his home wearing an even brighter smile than he had before going into the shop. He could only imagine the look on his neko's face when he opened the box.  
He rounded the corner and suddenly heard the sounds of police sirens approaching from the direction of his apartment. He sped up his pace to where he was almost running. He arrived at the building and saw at least five police cars and an ambulance standing by near it.  
"Eren!"  
Said a man. He looked around and saw that it was Connie jogging to him.  
"Connie?! What is this?! What's going on?!"  
Connie panted as he stopped in front his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to come with me."

"Look, can someone please tell me what the hell is about?! I need to get home! Someone's waiting for me!" Eren shouted as he was led to a police department interrogation room.  
"Calm down, Eren. We'll tell you as soon as we get somewhere quiet." Bertholdt, a friend of Connie's and Eren's, spoke in a calming tone.  
Eren sighed and walked into a room with only one window on the door as it was opened for him. He sat in the metal chair near an equally metal table. Bertholdt closed the door and stood in front of it after Connie walked in and sat across from Eren.  
"Okay Eren. I'm going to tell you what happened but you have to promise me you won't over react. You need to know things will work out." Connie said very seriously. "If you get furious or become dangerous in my eyes, I won't hesitate to tell Bertholdt to restrain you. I know how you get with things like this."  
Eren glared at both of his friends. "Yeah, fine, just tell me already."  
Connie took a deep breath. "Since I have no other way to approach telling you this, I'll just come out with it... Levi has been kidnapped."  
Everything around Eren froze... Did he hear Connie right? Levi... kidnapped? But... But how? Who? When?! Why?!  
"Are you alright Eren?"  
No, he wasn't alright. The last person who meant everything to him was gone. He wanted to just die...  
"Eren?" Connie snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face.  
Eren blinked a few times and seemingly broke away from his daze. He lowered his head and stared at the table. "Who?"  
"What?"  
Eren quickly rose up and gave Connie an almost feral look. "Who?!"  
Bertholdt immediately moved behind Eren and pushed him back down into the chair.  
"We don't know who! If you calm down I'll tell you what we _do _know!" Connie countered.  
Eren silenced himself but still looked extremely furious. It took all of his will power to not bust out of this room and go on a murderous rampage on a search for his lover.  
"At around 3:00 pm, a report came to the station about someone hearing odd noises coming from the second floor hallway. Muffled yelling and stomping. It sounded like someone was in a struggle but it soon went silent. My friends who, as you know, had a perimeter set up at the time and were the first responders. The first place they checked was your apartment. There was no one inside."  
Connie paused and looked at Eren. He was leaned back in the chair with a hand over his mouth and his eyes averted from Connie. He looked like he was about to cry... or puke... maybe both.  
"There is a bright side to this though. Even though the kidnapper and Levi weren't at the building or surrounding areas, when we interrogated a few witnesses and got a report of someone speeding off in a black car towards the outskirts of Shiganshina. Once we get permission from the chief, we're going searching for him."  
Eren still wasn't talking to him and it was worrying him.  
"We'll find him, Eren. Don't worry."  
"How can I not worry about this? About him, Connie?" Eren licked his lips. "What if... what if he's dead?"  
"Don't say that!"  
"I should've been there! I should've fucking been there!"  
"You had to work! You couldn't just skip that just to stay with him, protecting him like he's some kind of injured puppy!"  
"Shut up! You don't fucking understand!"  
Connie narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't understand and maybe I never will. But do you think yelling and bitching about how you could have prevented his kidnapping will do anything about it? No, it won't. All we can do now is hope."  
Eren shook his head. "I'm not going to sit around and just 'hope' things will be okay. I can't just sit here and 'hope' he's still alive!"  
"Well what else can you do?! And don't you dare think about going on your own to look for him."  
"You can't fucking stop me Connie. I can't wait for you guys to act on it. It may be too late by then."  
Connie sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I can't stop you. But I'm not gonna let a friend of mine walk straight into danger."  
"I don't give a shit what happens to myself, so long as I know Levi is okay."  
Eren stood up and made to leave the room. Bertholdt looked at Connie.  
"Let him leave."  
Bertholdt nodded and stepped from in front of the door.  
Eren put a hand on the handle and was about to turn it when Connie spoke.  
"For the record Eren, just because I, or most people here, don't have the kind of special relationship you have doesn't mean we don't know what love is."  
Eren paused then turned the handle. He walked through the police station at a fast pace, pushing people away and keeping his eyes directed to the ground. He wanted to get back home.

Eren stripped himself of his clothes as he walked to the bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Not once did Levi leave his thoughts.  
'Levi... I'm so sorry. I should've been here to protect you... I always said if I let something happen to you I'd never forgive myself. I don't know where you are... I don't know if you're cold, hurt, sad... I love you, more than anything and I can't believe I let someone I love slip away from me, again. Please forgive me...' Eren closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
'But I swear, when I find you, ill personally kill the bastard who dared to lay his hands on you.'

"Nh... nngh... Shit."  
Levi groaned as he sat up from his place on an uncomfortable cot on the far side of the cell he was in. He looked around and noticed he was in the same place he was in in his nightmare. Torches barely providing and light for him to survey the area.  
"Damn. Where the hell am I?"  
"The Underground."  
The neko jumped when he heard a man speak to him from outside the bars. The disembodied voice finally revealed itself when Erwin Smith stepped out from the shadows. He wore a smirk as he looked at Levi's suddenly frightened state.  
"Yes, Levi. It is me. I bet you never thought you'd be seeing me again." Erwin chuckled.  
Levi gulped as he heard the low sound reverberate throughout the dungeon. He had to play it cool. Being afraid is what Erwin would want.  
"No, can't say I have." His voice was obviously shaky.  
"Well, here I am." Erwin held his arms out on either side of himself in a presenting gesture.  
"Tch. Just as arrogant as I remember."  
"At least you remember. I don't see why you're not happy." Erwin grinned.  
"Being kidnapped can make a person pretty pissed off, you know?"  
"That or extremely afraid."  
Levi raised a brow.  
"Come on Levi. You don't have to act like you're not frightened."  
Levi swallowed "I'm not scared of you."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Erwin pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He walked to Levi slowly. The neko froze when the man got close and reached out to him. He flinched away when Erwin touched one of his cat ears. The man smirked and grabbed Levi's arm in a vice grip. Levi gasped when Erwin pulled him up and pressed his front flush to Levi's back.  
"You missed me, didn't you?" Erwin breathed into the cat ear.  
"N-no..." Levi grit his teeth as the taller man ran a hand down his chest to his stomach.  
"I can remember when we made love Levi. I remember the night you let me take your virginity. Do you remember as well?" Erwin grabbed the neko's crotch and squeezed.  
Levi bit his lip and desperately tried to keep from getting an erection from the man's touch. "S-stop… saying that…"  
"What a night it was." Erwin chuckled. "But after that, things went downhill, yes?"  
The blonde ground his own crotch into Levi's ass. The shorter man grunted when Erwin tightened his grip and stroked him through his pants. He was undeniably hard, as shameful as it was.  
"You had to be a curious little shit and discover what I'd been hiding. You escaped from me." Erwin was suddenly angry. He reached into the sweats Levi was wearing and gripped the neko's cock painfully. Levi cried out.  
"But now I have you back." Erwin grinned. "Thanks to Mike, for finding you for me. You know, I had to punish him and Hanji for helping you but I forgave them. They learned their lesson indeed." he stroked the hybrid gently.  
"O-only because, nngh, they don't know what the f-fuck they're doing."  
"True. I did drug them but they mostly do my bidding willingly now."  
"Because you fucking scared them!" Levi had to struggle to speak when Erwin ground his thumb into the head of his member.  
"Scare tactics prove to be quite effective."  
Erwin stroked Levi's cock faster and ground his own into Levi's ass. Levi threw his head back and desperately held in a moan as he came into the hand of his captor. He fell onto the cot when Erwin let go of him.  
Erwin smirked and licked away the cum on his hand. He exited the cell and locked the cage.  
"I'll have Mike take care of my problem. You rest for now. You'll need it for what we're going to do tomorrow."  
Erwin turned away and made to leave the basement but paused in front of the stairs. "By the way, did my touch feel similar to Eren's?"  
Levi's eyes widened when he heard his lover's name.  
'Eren...'  
Erwin smiled and walked up the stairs and out of the basement. He closed the door and Levi heard it lock.  
He laid on his side in the cot and curled up in a fetal position.  
'Eren... He probably knows I'm gone by now. I wonder if he's worried...?'  
Of course he is. Eren would be worried even if nothing was wrong with him... as ridiculous as that is.  
Would Eren try to find him? Would he get help?  
Would he ever see the man he so dearly loved and needed ever again?

_**Thanks to JojoTea for editing for me! Go check out her profile!**_


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know this isn't a chapter you expected but i just want to say a couple of things.

First of all, thank all of you guys so much for your reviews, follows, and favs. I cant express enough how much they mean to me and when i posted the chapter to my first fanfic, I never expected to get almost instant feedback (the author who reviewed first was ruthw992. I haven't talked to them in a while :( ). I have to say, it makes my heart happy to see people's kind words and even some hilarious reviews.

I ALWAYS WELCOME REVIEWS! PLEASE DO IF YOU CAN!

Ahem. Anyways, here's the next thing.

A friend of mine has recently got herself an account and already has two stories up and going. One is Attack on Titan and the other is Resident Evil. She doesn't really do M-Rated so they're going to stay T and K+. She wants to be able to feel the satisfaction of people recognizing her stories so it would mean a lot to her if you check her out. Her username is LoveGone17. If you go to my profile and look under my favorite stories you'll find her ^_^. Give her a nice review and follow and fav and it'll give her inspiration to write more.

And one last thing.

I got myself a rockin editor! Or beta, whatever you wanna call it.

JojoTea is her name and you'll see that I've recognized her twice in this fic for giving me ideas and for editing part 6.

So go give her some looove~! ^_^.

And that about covers it! Im so sorry if it wasn't the update you were expecting! I've had authors play with my feeling like this too :'(

Im in the process of writing part 7 so expect it in a few days.

Thanks again for hearing me out!

KawaiiYaoiShipper


	8. Part 7

_**Edited by JojoTea! ^_^**_

The apartment was so empty, so lifeless, so cold without Levi there. It was close to being dead if Eren wasn't there. Eren quickly became depressed when the reality of his neko lover being gone. It hit him hard. He was lonely, even though his friends came to visit him for a few days after Levi was kidnapped. They all tried to comfort him and keep him company. But with a seat empty, it meant nothing to Eren.

Eren sat in the loveseat in his living room, Levi's favorite place to sit and lay. Eren brought up his knees and hugged them tightly. He didn't work today. He decided to take a sick day so he could be left with his thoughts for the time being. It was quiet in the apartment, he didn't bother to turn on the TV because he knew he wouldn't watch it. Suddenly, Eren perked up from a knock on the door.

He sighed and stood up on his stiff legs. He walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to check who it was.

"Eren! How are you, bud?" Jean said in a happy tone. His boyfriend Marco standing behind him. Marco only waved and gave a caring smile.

"Hey Jean, Marco." He gave a fake half smile.

"Why didn't you go to work today? You look a little pale, you sick?" Jean said as Eren stepped aside to let him and Marco in.

Eren shrugged and closed his apartment door. "Didn't feel like it."

Jean and Marco sat on the couch in front of the TV. Eren sat back down on the love seat.

"Connie told us what happened, you know."

Eren stayed silent.

"Do you feel like talking about it, Eren?" Marco asked softly.

Eren inhaled deeply through his nose.

"It's not good to hold in your feelings. You need to let them out."

Eren stayed silent.

"Jeager, quit brooding and talk!" Jean yelled.

"Shut up Jean. I don't have to talk if I don't want to." Eren growled

"He'll be okay, Eren. Connie and the others will find him." Marco tried to reassure him.

"How can we be so sure, Marco? Tell me that? How do we know he's even still alive?!"

Jean and Marco stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that?"

"Because reality just hit me in the fucking face!" Eren buried his face in his hands. Sudden sadness kicked in. "He's gone... He's really gone..." Eren's shoulders started to shake because of his sobs. "I knew something was wrong. The whole week before I felt so off, and this was the reason why. I let this happen. I wasn't here for him"

Eren sobbed into his hands.

Jean and Marco looked at each other. They've only seen Eren like this one other time. It was when his parents and his foster sister died. And now this to add.

The police confirmed the Jeager family was up to their necks in debt. They got involved with the mob to acquire money to repay the debt and all was great for a while. However they didn't pay the mob back in time and they went after the Jeagers. Eren was in college when this occurred and one random day the cops made an appearance to his university. They told Eren his parents and foster sister were found dead.

Eren didn't believe them. He screamed at them, calling them liars. Only when he was taken to the coroner did he realize the nightmare was a reality.

He was utterly pissed off at the world. He fought everyone when they dared to approach him, and him doing that almost caused him to get kicked out of his university. To avoid that, Eren decided to cut off ties with people all together, becoming a loner and pushing everyone away. When he graduated, he lived alone in a single bedroom apartment and still didnt talk to any of his former friends. He got a job at the local newspaper as a columnist but it still didn't make anything better.

He soon found himself in a rut.

He would wake up in the morning, drink some coffee, go to work, come home, order take out, sleep. The process repeated itself over and over again. He realized his life was going no where.

He slowly but surely began to let some of his close friends back in and put on a fake smile overtime he saw them. It seemed he'd gotten better but there was still a giant, gaping hole in his heart. Then on a rainy day, it all changed for him. That void was filled.

With Levi being ripped away from him so suddenly, it also tore that void back open like stitching.

Eren had gone silent but he still held his face in his hands. Jean looked at him with a solemn look before he suddenly became angered at his friend. He stood up and stomped over Eren.

"Jean?! What're you doing?!"

"Hush."

Jean held up and hand and silenced his boyfriend. He grabbed Eren's shoulders, which were hunched over, and pushed him back in the chair roughly. Eren stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"I'm sick and tired of watching you feel sorry for yourself, Jeager. You're really pissing me off!" he shook him once and Eren was lost for words. "You need to open your fucking eyes and realize that you're not doing anything to help him by sitting here and crying your goddamn eyes out. He won't be gone forever. If you really love him then you need to take action! Hell, I'll even help you look for him if it'll get you to fucking stop!"

Eren stared at Jean for another minute before it finally got through to him. What the fuck was he doing? Wasn't he the one who was telling Connie he was going to do something about his lover being kidnapped before the police could get involved? Yet, it seemed he'd given up hope.

Levi was okay.

He was going to find him.

And he was going to kill the man who took him away from him.

"J-Jean..."

"Finally." Jean let up and sighed "Thought you were never going to talk."

"You're right. I... I need to go look for him. On my own."

"On your own? Yeah, right. I'll be coming with you."

"Who said I wanted you to come with?" Eren sneered

"I did. Are we gonna have a problem?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Fine," He gritted "You can come."

Marco stood swiftly when he heard Jean say those words. "Like hell he is." He said, stern and serious.

Jean turned around and smirked at Marco. "Why? Will you worry about me?"

"Of course I will! You don't know how dangerous things could get! I won't allow it."

"Marco..." Jean walked to his boyfriend and put his hands on his sides. "You don't need to worry. I'm a big boy. I'll be okay. Plus, I'm a hard ass so that works out too."

Marco gave a small smile in amusement. It fell and he became serious again. "Jean, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want him to be a fucking crybaby anymore." He gestured to Eren who had since dried his face and became determined to find his lover. He glared though when Jean called him a crybaby.

Marco gave him a worried look. "I still don't like this. I don't want you get hurt..."

Jean scoffed. "I'll be fine. And I'll make sure to call you often."

"Wait, how long are you planning on being gone?"

"At least a few days to look everywhere we can. Right Eren?" Jean looked over his shoulder.

Eren nodded. "We'll start tomorrow morning."

"I'll pick you up then. You'd better be ready, Jeager." Jean put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and led him to the front door.

"See ya, Jean. Bye, Marco." Eren said walking to his bedroom to pack clothes for the next few days.

Jean and Marco waved at him and left the apartment.

Eren pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and stuffed a few pairs of clothes in it along with underwear and various toiletries.

They were going to find him.

Erwin sat at a desk in his lab, contemplating what he was going to do with his pet. He was lucky to have Levi back after him escaping. He wondered what his first punishment should be.

Experiment?

Torture?

Perhaps a combination of both with a sexual twist...

Erwin smirked at the thought.

"Mike! Come here, please!"

A moment later a blonde man with scruff on his chin and dog ears emerged from a door to Erwin's right.

"Sir?"

"Go fetch Levi for me will you? If he resists give him this." Erwin filled a needle with a clear liquid and handed it to Mike.

Mike nodded and opened a door on the other side of the room which led to the basement. Erwin got up from his desk and opened the door to a room with a glass wall. Inside was an operation table of sorts with restraints attached along with a shelf lined with different colored liquids and a metal tray table with wheels that held up surgical tools. He grabbed clear solution from the shelf and filled another syringe with it and sat it on the tool tray. He sat on a round doctor's stool and waited for Mike to return with his neko pet.

Soon enough he heard approaching footsteps and he smirked again. Mike came out of the basement being tailed by Levi who cast Erwin a nervous look when he saw him. Levi swallowed and tried to keep his calm persona. The man beckoned to him and when Levi didn't move, Mike moved behind him and pushed him in to the adjoining room. Levi grunted but didn't talk.

"Put him here." Erwin patted the table.

Mike attempted to move Levi further to the table but he began to resist.

"Hmph. I was hoping to have him in his natural state for this, but I guess it can't be helped." Erwin sighed. "Give him the drug."

Mike nodded and moved the syringe that was still in his hand to Levi's arm.

"No! Stop!" the neko shouted.

"Levi, you're only making this harder on yourself. Just give in."

"No way, asshole! Fuck you!"

Mike wrapped an arm around his chest from behind and Levi clawed at it, his ears pressing on his head and his tail furrowed due to fear. The inu managed to prick his arm and inject him with whatever drug Erwin gave him. When he tightened his arm, stilled the smaller creature.

Levi pushed away from Mike and rubbed his arm. He glared at Erwin. "I fucking despise you..."

Erwin chuckled. "Really now? You used to say you loved me. I guess you love Eren now, don't you?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say his name! How do you even... know..." Levi trailed off when his conscience slipped. His eyes clouded over and he became quiet, standing stiffly in the lab.

"Come here, Levi."

The hybrid mindlessly walked to his captor and didn't even make a noise when he was pushed onto the table and restrained. Erwin held up the needle he had prepared in the tool tray and examined it.

"I wonder how this drug reacts to the other... I guess we'll find out, right Mike?"

"Yes sir."

Erwin smirked and emptied the contents of the needle into Levi and handed the empty thing to Mike, who disposed of the needle properly. Soon, Erwin started to see signs of the drug's effects. Levi's cheeks flushed red and he panted slightly. Erwin moved closer to him and put a hand on his t-shirt clothed chest. He could feel the neko's heart thumping and his chest heave. He moved the hand down to his stomach and stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants. He hooked his fingers under it and yanked them down, Levi's semi-erect member appearing. He rubbed a finger over the tip of the cock and smeared the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Looks like its working. You're already leaking, Levi." Erwin chuckled.

He wrapped a hand around the dripping cock and gave it an experimental yank. The neko gasped and bucked his hips up into the movement. The older man maneuvered his other hand in between Levi's legs and spread them as best as he could while they were restrained. He found his entrance and pressed his index finger to it. He flinched, but didn't say anything in protest, still not in control of his actions. Everything feeling dizzy and dreamy to Levi. Erwin pressed the finger harder until he breached the first ring of muscles and incessantly pressed on until it was in to the knuckle.

"Dammit... g-get it out..." Levi hazily said, trying to resist

Erwin laughed and moved the finger in and out as fast as he could while it was dry, forcibly and painfully stretching his pet. He forced another finger in and scissored them. His hand was still around Levi's cock and he stroked him to full hardness.

"Looks like you're enjoying this."

"Damn you..." he grit out.

Erwin curled his fingers up and Levi suddenly arched up and gasped. His cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum ran down his length. Erwin swiped his finger on the cum and put it to Levi's mouth. The neko refused to open up.

"Open your mouth." Erwin commanded.

Levi turned his face away.

Erwin smirked and curled his fingers again and rubbed his sweet spot. Levi opened his mouth in a silent moan and Erwin took the opportunity to insert a couple of fingers into Levi's mouth. The hybrid furrowed his brows and cringed when he tasted his own essence.

Erwin leaned forward. "Don't you dare bite me, Levi. If you do, I promise to make this much worse for you." he smiled and gestured to the tools on the tray.

Levi looked at the wall that held doctor-like tools. Chills ran down his body when he saw scalpels, scissors, and clamps.

"I can do a lot with those, and you know that."

Erwin removed his fingers and resumed his actions of stroking Levi roughly and repeatedly rubbing his sweet spot. Levi bit his lip and thrust his hips up, coming into Erwin's hand. Levi went limp and panted on the table. Erwin wiped his hand onto a towel and stood up.

"Mike, take him back to The Underground."

"Yes sir."

Mike came into the lab and unrestrained Levi. He picked him up and took him back to the dungeon. Erwin went back to his desk and turned around in his chair. Mike returned a few minutes later. Erwin waved his hand and Mike came to him. The inu automatically kneeled down and undid his master's pants, unveiling his cock and stroked it. Erwin smiled down at him and rubbed Mike's dog ears. The inu closed his eyes contentedly and began to bob his head up and down.

"Mike, you're not going to help him escape again, are you?"

The inu pulled away from the cock, a string of saliva connecting them. "No sir..."

Erwin grabbed his hair painfully and Mike winced. "Do you promise me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Continue."

Mike continued his ministrations.

Erwin was really beginning to enjoy Levi being back within his clutches.


End file.
